Episode 1831 (5th January 1994)
Synopsis Lynn Whiteley's house, Whiteley's Farm is still on fire. Zoe Tate & Kathy Tate try & encourage Lynn to go & see a doctor. Luke McAllister rides up to the stables to tell the Windsors that they need to open the shop for supplies and he tells them that it looks like a plane has come down on the village. The Windsor children have to leave Samson the horse behind. Alan Turner is still writing his missing persons list. Frank Tate asks Dr Bernard McAllister what are the chances of any survivors from the plane itself. Dr Mc Allister says it depends from how high it came down. He does not think that anyone will have survived the plane crash as it looks like it was a big jet which crashed from 30'000 feet. Shirley Foster offers to find the school caretaker (Mr Derry) to open up & use as a base and she is also going to open up the village hall as a point for the emergency services to work from. Kim arrives at the Woolpack, she cries on Frank's shoulder. Zoe is worried about Chris Tate as nobody has seen him. Jack Sugden is still filling in the hole to temporarily rebuild the collapsed Skipdale Bridge. Sarah Connolly turns up, she is wondering what has happened to Joe Sugden, Leonard Kempinski and Annie Kempinski. Joe is pleased when he realises that Annie is alive and he talks to her & then begins to ramble. Leonard is still unconscious as his head is still leaning forward, he is probably dead. The bridge is ready. Kim & Lynn mourn the loss of their properties. Seth Armstrong's house at Demdyke Row has also been completely demolished. Alan gets upset remembering how they parted on bad terms and he presumes that Seth is dead, having died when plane wreckage demolished his house & starts to cry. Dr McAllister is tending to people in the school hall. Eric Pollard is wandering round looking for Elizabeth Pollard. He says to Viv "I shouldn't have done it".Vic thinks that he is in shock. The emergency services manage to get over the bridge and the missing list - Seth, Elizabeth Pollard, Jess & Margaret Hutchinson, Nick, Archie, Mark & Alice. Joe wakes up again, he hears the sound of traffic passing & decides to drag himself up to the road, but his legs give way. Josh sees Samson the horse wandering aimlessly near the Woolpack, and something seems to be bothering Samson. Samson leads Josh to the wine bar wreckage. He hears someone groaning under the wreckage. It is Chris Tate calling for help. Turner hears someone shouting for help and everyone comes out of the Woolpack to help. Chris wants Kathy with him. Luke finds Zoe & tells her that she is wanted at a nearby farm as the cowmans cows are badly burned. Chris's legs are trapped under heavy rubble. Joe manages to flag down a police car, almost running himself over in the process. Kim & Shirley help out with the injured. Eric asks a policeman if he is looking for him and the fire crew cannot send anyone to help Chris yet. Frank notices Samson & gets an idea. The army have arrived and some of the plane wreckage is still on fire. Eric wanders around. Samson is used to help pull wreckage off Chris ; Josh watches as Kathy comforts Chris. Cast FIONNUALA ELLWOOD - Lynn Whiteley LEAH BRACKNELL - Zoe Tate MALANDRA BURROWS - Kathy Tate NOAH HUNTLEY - Luke McAllister ALUN LEWIS - Vic Windsor DEENA PAYNE - Viv Windsor CLAIRE KING - Kim Barker SOPHIE JEFFREY - Donna Windsor ADELE SILVA - Kelly Windsor TOBY COCKERILL - Scott Windsor RICHARD THORP - Alan Turner RACHEL DAVIES - Shirley Foster CAMILLA POWER - Jessica McAllister NORMAN BOWLER - Frank Tate BRENDAN PRICE - Bernard McAllister AMANDA WENBAN - Angharad McAllister CHRIS CHITTELL - Eric Pollard PETER WARNCOCK - Josh Lewis CLIVE HORNBY - Jack Sugden MADELINE HOWARD - Sarah Sugden FRAZER HINES - Joe Sugden SHEILA MERCIER - Annie Kempinski BERNARD ARCHARD - Leonard Kempinski PETER AMORY - Chris Tate TIM WYLTON - Cyril King RONNIE LEEK - PC Cooper Writer - BILL LYONS Director - KEN HORN Producer - NICHOLAS PROSSER Programme Consultant - PHIL REDMOND Previous Episode Episode 1830 (4th January 1994) Next Episode Episode 1832 (6th January 1994) Notes Final appearance of Leonard Kempinski even though he appeared as a corpse in this episode. The Channel 4 soap Brookside transmitted an episode on this date. And the events in Emmerdale were referred to when character Mick Johnson was reading a newspaper with the front page headline "AIR DISASTER TOLL RISES - Village Mourns As Many Die", reflecting the events in Emmerdale. Category:1994 episodes. Category:Plane Crash episodes. Category:Plane crash episodes. Category:1990s episodes Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD